The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Many pattern identification, verification, and recognition systems include a service in which a test pattern is compared against a reference database of authorized patterns. Systems and methods supporting these comparisons offer a trusted mode in which patterns are registered into the reference database to become authorized patterns.
Depending upon the nature of the pattern source and other implementations of the registration process, it is possible that one or more of the patterns that are attempted to be registered are actually invalid or otherwise improperly submitted for registration during the trusted mode.
For example, some patterns to be submitted into the reference database during the trusted mode registration are sourced using a sensor that has a pattern capture area size smaller than a characteristic dimension of the pattern to be captured. Sometimes the pattern source is changed during the registration process. Determining in real-time during the trusted registration process whether all captured patterns are from the same pattern source becomes more challenging as the pattern capture area size decreases.
Some conventional systems accept all submitted patterns during the trusted mode registration process. When one or more of the submitted patterns are invalid or improper patterns (e.g., a pattern from a different or an unauthorized pattern source), any subsequent pattern identification, verification, and/or recognition system employing the reference database including those invalid or improper patterns may be compromised or degraded.
Pattern identification, verification, and/or recognition systems are increasingly becoming gateways to significant personal and economic data and it is desirable to improve reliability and accuracy of these gateways. Improving the registration process, such as by preventing or reducing any opportunity for invalid or unauthorized data to be included in the reference database, is one way to improve reliability and accuracy.